Unexpected Soltitude
by Tsunami-chan
Summary: i got a new chapter up, finally! Yay! Gomen, but i've been very busy lately, so.... Well, go on! Read it! (Usa/Gohan fic, involving dimension-hopping and time-traveling. hehe! ^_^)
1.

Hey, minna, I'm Tsunami-chan! I'm kinda new at fanficcing, so go easy on me, k? ^.^;;  
So please read and review! I'd love your feedback! (Just please, no flames!) I hope you like it! This one's for you, FuuMegami, thanks for your support!   
Okay, okay, ON WITH THE FIC!!! ~Tsunami-chan  
  
"..." - speaking  
'...' - thinking  
{...} - author's note  
  
Usagi is about 17, Gohan is about 18, and Queen Serenity's just plain really, really old  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Unexpected Solitude, by Tsunami-chan   
  
  
Winter was the loneliest time of the year, because she was trapped indoors. She had nothing to do but sit by the fire and remember…  
It was late in the evening when the light snow picked up again. Usagi stood up and walked over to the window. She sighed.   
'Another winter alone,' she thought, absentmindedly raking her fingers through her long, golden hair.   
  
  
~*flashback*~   
  
"She's too strong for us!" cried Sailor Mercury.   
"I don't think we'll make it through this one!" shouted Jupiter, pouring her energy into her attack.   
Sailor Mars, who had had a bad feeling for a long time, now, knew that they wouldn't. She launched another attack.   
"No, senshi, keep going! We have to make it!" cried Sailor Moon, in tears.   
"Sailor Moon," Mars whispered, "I'm sorry goodbye, Princess!"  
With that, she channeled the last of her energy and life force into her attack, causing it to do more damage. But she was gone.   
"Sailor Mars!!!!! Rei, no!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon cried.   
The rest of the senshi nodded.   
One by one, they all followed suit.   
"Goodbye, Usagi, we will miss you..." whispered Sailor Venus.   
And with that, the last standing senshi let loose the last of her energy.  
Usagi crumbled to the ground, torn with grief.   
"You killed them all you monster," she whispered, breaking down completely.   
  
  
~*end flashback*~   
  
  
  
It had been over a year since the last battle. A year since she lost her senshi. After they died, she couldn't bear it any more in Tokyo, so she moved out into the country into a big manor by  
herself.   
"My senshi..." she whispered to herself, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. She felt a hand touch her cheek and wipe away the tear. She looked up.   
"Usagi, my darling," whispered a soft, silvery voice, "I see you are still grieving." "Mother?"   
For indeed, it was Queen Serenity herself.   
"Yes, my beloved daughter. I have watched you for the past year, and I see you still have not found solitude from your troubles."   
"Oh, Mother, I am so lonely here, yet I cannot go back to Tokyo, for I have nothing left there, either!" Usagi cried out in anguish.   
"I want you to be happy, my daughter, so I will send you to another dimension, where I know you will find happiness. Goodbye, Usagi!"  
  
When Usagi woke up, she found herself in the middle of a vast field. It was already almost noon.   
"Augh," she moaned. She had a splitting headache.   
A teenage boy with wild black hair flew over. {an: we all know who this is! ^.^}   
"Ah, miss, can I help you?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Okay, so it wasn't THAT bad, now was it? ^.^;;   
Like I said before, thank you so much FuuMegami and Juminite for your support!!!   
Feedback appreciated "be a responsible reader and review" !^_^   
Ja ne,   
-Tsunami-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Yaya! I finally have chapter 1!!! I'm so excited!!!  
Oh, special thanks to FuuMegami, VacaLady, adb, Miss Moon, ChibiKujaChan, Can of Beans, Anime Princess, Serenity6456, alexz, braves66boy, JLSCORPIO79, Galexz, Eternalmoonprincess, and Peace Angel for reviewing! Wow, 13 reviews for just that short prologue!   
Anyways, on to the fic!   
~Tsunami-chan  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was out in a field training by himself {an: as usual ^.^} when suddenly he felt an incredibly powerful ki.  
"What the...?"  
'Man, whoever this is— and I hope he's not an enemy— is incredibly powerful! He's a lot stronger than even my dad!' he thought as he flew quickly towards the strong ki.  
When he looked down, he saw what he least expected— a beautiful blonde girl of about 17 lying asleep on the ground.  
'Kami, this girl is beautiful!' he thought to himself, even though she was covered with dirt and dried blood. But then it sank in.  
"Oh, shit! This girl is hurt, and all I can do is stand here and gawk?!" Gohan mentally slapped himself.   
He flew over to her side when he saw her waking up.  
"Ah, miss, can I help you?"  
She looked dazedly up at Gohan.  
"I'm… I'm Usagi… I'm… I'm… tired..." was all she could manage before she collapsed.  
'Yes, and I'm Son Gohan," he mumbled to the unconscious Usagi. "Pleasure to meet you, tenshi."   
He picked her up gingerly and flew her quickly to his home.  
  
Usagi woke up in a strange room.   
"Where am I?" She sat up in the bed to get a better look around the room. But right when she did, she felt an intense pain in her arm.  
"Kuso, that hurts!" She looked down to see her arm bandaged up and in a makeshift sling.  
Then she also noticed two fingers on her left hand were splinted and wrapped up. So was her ankle.  
"Damn, must've had a rough landing. I wonder who brought me here?" Usagi thought out loud.  
"I did." Gohan had just walked in the door when Usagi was thinking aloud.  
"Huh?" She whipped her head around to see Gohan leaning against the doorway.  
"Hi. I'm Son Gohan, and I found you out in a field near where I was training. You looked pretty banged up, so I brought you back here, to my home."  
"How long have I been out?" Usagi suddenly asked.  
"Three days."  
"What?! Three DAYS?" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Calm down, it's not that bad. Well, you're awake now, I guess you're pretty hungry, ne?" asked Gohan, remembering about breakfast.  
"Food?" Usagi's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. She laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am! What's for breakfast?"   
Gohan just lauged.  
Breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, and all the pancakes you could eat. Once Gohan was done making the food, they both sat down to eat.  
"So," Gohan asked, watching Usagi eat, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?"  
Usagi dropped her fork. "I... I..." Her eyes began to water  
"Usagi, are you okay?"  
"Oh, sorry, Gohan," she said, wiping at her watery eyes, "there was just something in my eye."  
But Gohan knew this was a lie. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes.… no, I'm not." Usagi broke down, sobbing into Gohan's shoulder.  
Gohan put his arm around Usagi, comforting her. "Ssh, it'll be okay."   
Usagi just kept crying. After a while, though, her sobs quieted down into soft sniffles.  
"You want to talk about it?" Gohan   
Usagi nodded slightly, tears still tricking down her cheeks. "I actually came from another dimension, although still from Earth...." She went on to explain her story, actually the whole story, even back to the Moon Kingdom.  
"....And here I am now." Usagi finished.  
'Wow,' Gohan thought, 'Usagi's had a rough life. I suppose I should tell her my story.'  
And that's what he did. Usagi listened intently to the whole thing.   
"So I guess we've both had it rough, ne?" Usagi smiled a little.  
'Kami, is she beautiful, especially when she smiles!' "Yeah, I guess so. So what are you going to do now, Usagi, and where are you going to stay?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that." Usagi replied.  
"Well, you could stay here with me. Although you won't really have many girl friends, though, because I live way out here."  
"Really? I could? Oh, that'd be no problem, I guess." 'As long as I get to stay near you, Gohan-kun,' Usagi added in her head.  
"I guess I should show you around, then, ne?"   
"Okay!" Usagi jumped up.  
  
"So this is my room, now, right?" Usagi stepped into a guest bedroom. It was medium-sized, and had three windows.  
"Yeah. This room has the best view." {an: Aaw!!! that' is SOO kawaii!!! ^.~}  
Usagi walked over to the bed and plopped down onto it. She picked up a stuffed dragon toy and looked at it.  
"How kawaii!" Usagi squealed. "Where did you get this?"  
Gohan looked over and smiled. It was his dragon toy from when he was a boy. It was made to resemble Icarus. "It was a gift from a friend, You can have it, if you want."  
"Oh, Gohan-chan, are you sure? I mean—"  
"Yes, you can keep it. It's a gift, from me to you." Gohan smiled.  
Usagi got up and hugged a rather surprised Gohan. "Oh than you, Gohan-chan!"  
She placed the toy back on her bed, when she noticed a framed picture on the nightstand.  
"Who is this, Gohan-chan?" she asked, picking up the picture to examine it more closely.  
"That's my family, my mother Chi-chi, my younger brother Goten," Gohan said, pointing each one out, "Me, and that is Goku, my father. He was the strongest man in the Universe."  
"Wow, really? That's cool! So he was a fighter?"  
"My whole family was. I've been trained since I was just a little kid."  
Usagi placed the picture back onto the nightstand.  
As they were walking back to the living room, Usagi asked, out of nowhere, "Would you train me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please, more reviews! I can't get enough! *laughs* ^_~  
ja ne, ~Tsunami-chan  
  
  
  



	3. AAH!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!!! (aka an Author'...

Author's Note:  
  
AUGH! NO!!! I *already* have writer's block! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!  
Oi, but I promise, if my busy schedule can allow this, I'll make the next chapter nice and long! ^_^  
  
oh, and in case noone's figured this out yet, this is gonna be a ~Usa/Gohan fic~ (duh!) YAYA! V--^_~--V  
  
ja ne,   
Tsunami-chan  
  
PS!!!- let's just say that sometime in the future of this fic (mebe even later in THIS chapter), a special someone's coming from the future (oh, HECK no, not the pink spore!!!). ^.~--V  
  
  



	4. Training Begins

Body Gomen, minna-san! I have had writer's block for the past while But Sun Princess's wonderful fanfic (I forget the title ^.^;;) lifted it! So thank you very much, Sun Princess! This chapter's dedicated to you! And Thanks again for everyone who reviewed! Can't get enough of 'em! ^.~ I want to make this chapter longer to make up for the prologue and chapter 1, plus taking so long to get out. Anyways, enough of my rambling (I have a tendency to ^.^;;;), on with the fic!!! 

Disclamers: Yeah, *sighs* neither DBZ nor SM belong to me. If they did, this fanfic wouldn't be a fanfic, it'd be a frikkin storyline. And please don't sue-- if you do, you'd get nothing but, hmm, my bottle of water, a couple "I Am Loved" pins, and a grimy nickel. 

"..." - speaking 

'...' - thinking 

*...* - emphasis on a word 

{...} - author's note 

Ages: 

Usagi- 17 

Gohan- 18 

There will be no Chibi Trunks in this story (Sorry, all you fans out there!) 

There will be no Bra, either. No Pan. No Videl. They're just too pesky and they'd interfere with my story. 

~*~ 

"Would you train me?" 

"What?!" Gohan was caught off guard. 

"You heard me. Would you train me? I promise I'd try really hard, and I won't give up, and--" 

"Calm down, Usagi. I guess, if you really want to, I *could* train you." 

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, Gohan-chan!!!" Usagi hugged Gohan, nearly knocking him down. 

Gohan smiled. "Training will start tomorrow morning, at dawn." 

Usagi stopped dead. "At.... dawn...?" 

"Hai," Gohan replied. "Is that a problem?" 

"Oh, I suppose not. After all, I *did* say I'd try!" 

"Yeah. Well, I'd get some sleep, because like I said, we're gonna get up early," Gohan said, yawning a little already. 

"Yeah," yawned Usagi. "I guess so. G'night, Gohan-chan." 

"Goodnight, Usagi. See you in the morning." 

Usagi started to plod up the stairs toward her room. Gohan waited and watched her go up. "Goodnight, my Princess," he whispered aloud. 

The sun was just beginning to rise, and Usagi and Gohan were already outside. Usagi was wearing one of Gohan's old gi's. Usagi was still putting up her hair in their "buns." 

"Ah, Usagi, don't you think all that hair is going to get in your way?" Gohan asked, noticing how long it was (down to her ankles). 

Usagi toyed with the end of her hair. "Yeah, I guess so." She pulled out the knife at her belt. She grasped one of her pigtails and roughly cut most of it off, leaving it a little shorter than shoulder-length. She grabbed the other one and did the same. 

"Usagi?" 

Usagi looked down at the small pile of her long golden hair. She nearly cried. "I've never once had my hair cut, all my life. But I guess now that I'm not Sailor Moon anymore, I don't need to wear her hairstyle." She wiped her eyes. "I'm okay, Gohan. Let's start training." 

Gohan looked at Usagi. 'I hope she's alright.' He grinned. "Okay. The first thing I'm gonna teach you is how to fly." 

"FLY?! You can fly?!" Usagi looked surprised. 

"Yeah. I thought I told you that. Guess not," Gohan replied. 

"Nope. So, are you gonna teach me or not?" Usagi grinned. 

"Oh, yeah. First, you have to calm down. Then, concentrate on your inner energy." 

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate. "I can't, Gohan-chan." 

"Come on, keep trying. Look deep inside of yourself." Gohan placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder, shut his eyes, and focused on her energy. 

Usagi's skin tingled at Gohan's touch, but she quickly calmed herself down so that she could concentrate. She searched herself for her inner energy, and this time, quickly found it. "Gohan," she whispered, not opening her eyes, "Gohan, I found it. What do I do now?" 

"Lift it. Try to lift it up." He watched Usagi levitate a couple inches above the ground. 

Usagi opened her eyes and squealed, seeing that she was floating. "Now what?" 

Gohan opened his eyes. "Concentrate on my energy, Usagi. Can you feel it?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." He moved about ten paces away from her. "Now try to move your energy towards mine." Gohan watched as Usagi was slowly coming in his direction. She reached her hand out towards him when she was only a couple feet away from him. When he took her hand, he felt a jolt of energy go through his arm. "What the..?" 

Usagi put her feet onto the ground. "What?" 

Gohan stared at Usagi, then at his arm. "Usagi, you just channeled some of your energy through my hand." 

"I did?" 

"Yeah. I guess now would be a good time to teach you ki control." 

Only 15 minutes later, Usagi had hidden her ki, lowering it to a normal level, and was learning to use ki blasts. 

"Okay, Usagi, that's big enough," Gohan said, watching the growing ball of energy in her hands. "Now let it go. Fire it at me." 

Usagi let the glowing ball of energy fly. Gohan blocked it easily, of course, but marveled at how powerful it was, especially for a beginner. 

"Was that any good, Gohan-chan?" asked Usagi hopefully. 

Gohan just stared. "Yeah, wow, where'd you get so much power?" 

"Well remember, I AM the Moon Princess!" Usagi smiled. "Hey, can I go out for a while and train by myself?" 

"Sure, I should start making breakfast soon anyway. Be back in an hour, okay?" 

"Okay! Bye!" Usagi flew off. Gohan started walking towards the house, thinking about Usagi's power. 

'She's gonna be a great fighter, maybe even better than me. But will I be able to teach her to use her special power?' 

Usagi landed on the bank of a small lake. She decided that this would be a good place for her to train. 

"Hmm," she wondered aloud. "I wonder if now that I'm Cosmos, I can use the other senshi's elements." She kneeled on the edge of the water. She touched the surface of the water with her fingertips, making them tingle. 

Suddenly, she felt a new power surge through her. She built up another ki blast in her hand, then touched her other hand to the water, turning the ball of energy a bluish color. 

"Tsunami, ha!" she shouted, releasing the ki blast at a tree on the other side of the lake. It made contact and the tree instantly exploded. "Wow... that was crazy. I guess I *can* use the others' powers!" 

Gohan was just finishing making breakfast when suddenly he felt Usagi's ki signature disappear. "What the hell?!" Gohan was about to go to where he felt Usagi had been training before, when suddenly she appeared in the kitchen in a watery swirl. 

"Hey, Gohan-chan!" she giggled. 

"What the hell? Usagi, where'd you learn to do that?!" Gohan was confused. 

"I don't know, it just kind-of came to me. Isn't it cool? So when's breakfast?" 

Gohan just stared at the girl that had just a second before been miles away. "Ah, it's just about ready. I'll bring it out. I hope you're hungry." 

"Of course!" 

Gohan and Usagi were training out in the field again after lunch. By now, Usagi knew basic self-defense and then some. 

'Wow, this girl in something else! Her power just keeps growing and growing the more that I teach her!' 

Usagi punched Gohan in the gut when he wasn't paying attention. "What, Gohan-chan, are you okay?" she asked, snapping him out of it. 

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I'm okay." Gohan tried to kick her legs out from underneath her, but she backflipped out of the way before he had a chance to. She came up behind Gohan and clung to his neck. 

"Aah! Usagi! Get off!" Gohan tried to shake her off, without success. 

"Nope!" Usagi giggled, tightening her hold around his neck. 

"Usagi!" Gohan tried to pry her arms from around his neck, but she was holding on too tightly. But without warning, he was suddenly upside down and hanging in the air. 

Usagi just laughed. "Don't underestimate me, Gohan!" 

She transported herself and her sensei to the lake where she had been earlier that morning. But what was waiting for her made her drop Gohan and nearly faint-- all of the senshi, even the Starlights, but they didn't look themselves. They looked evil... 

~*~ 

~*~ 

Haha! Cliffhanger! I love doing that to you guys! *points and laughs* Hahaha! Well, look, I finally got this chapter out (it was even a little longer than the others, at least I think it was)! The little surprise I was talking about in my author's note wil probally come in the next chapter, then. 'Til then, ja ne, ~Tsu. 


	5. Tragedy

Hey, again! Thanks to all who reviewed! You know I can't get enough of 'em! Oh, heehee, Corey, if for some odd reason you are here at fanfictioin.net and reading this fanfic, this chapter's for you, because I've now been inspired by your anger toward us today, when we took your hat (heehee! ^.^;;). So yeah, this one's for you, Bunny-chan!  
  
BIG PS— thank you SOO much Tanya, for letting me cry on your shoulder!!! Cheers, and this one goes out for you!!! ~^_^~  
  
Anyways, down to.... the other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own dbz or sm, or right now, my room would be full of all their stuff.   
And so, please don't sue, because the only thing I'd give you if (you did, which you wouldn't) is Corey's hat. But then he'd come and kill ya, cuz he loves his hat. *giggles*  
  
"..."- speaking  
'...'- thinking  
*...* - emphasis on a word  
{...} - author's note  
~*~ - scene transition  
  
Ages:  
Usagi- 17  
Gohan- 18  
Inner senshi- 17  
Outer senshi- 19  
Skyler- 10 (oh, I forgot, she is MY character!!!)  
  
PS- the raised rating is for all the gore and stuff. yuh.  
~*~*~  
  
11 pairs of cold heartless eyes stared menacingly at Usagi. 11 of Usagi's long-dead friends now stood in front of her, glaring at her.  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Guys...? But... but... I thought you were all dead! You've all been dead for over a year! I saw you all die!!!"  
Sailor Uranus smirked. "We were dead, 'Princess,' but obviously, as you can see, now we are not."  
"We've come to seek revenge for our own deaths, because you did not protect us," spoke up Sailor Mars.  
"What?" Usagi was confused, and saddened, by all of this. It was too much at once.  
"But guys, you all know I tried to protect you! I tried as hard as I could!" By now she was in tears.  
"But *DID* you end up saving us?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.  
"No," Sailor Jupiter answered for Usagi. "We were killed. But you lived on."  
"So now, as Haruka said before, we have come for revenge," stated Sailor Neptune.  
"But... but... but..." Usagi was on her knees, sobbing. "Please! I tried! I tried, guys!"  
"But it didn't help," replied Sailor Venus.  
Usagi looked up. Her best friend... Even though Usagi saw she also had that evil look in her eyes, she denied that she was one of them. But now she knew that she was. "Minako..."  
"What." Her eyes narrowed.  
"Minako, you're not one of *them*? Tell me you're not!"  
"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I am." She laughed evilly.  
"Why are we wasting so much time?" the quiet Sailor Saturn asked, impatience in her voice.  
"Ah, yes, I guess we are." Sailor Uranus drew her Space Sword and pointed it at Usagi, who was still on the ground.  
"No," Usagi begged, "No! No! Please! What... what's happened to you guys! You aren't the same people I knew and cared about!"  
"No, we're not," Sailor Mercury whispered, before releasing her attack on Usagi.  
"No!" Gohan dived in front of Usagi, even though he knew the attack wouldn't hurt her in the least.  
Sailor Mercury laughed. "Heh, heh, fine, now he's out of the way!"  
"Not quite." Gohan got up after the slight fog cleared, not harmed in the least.  
"What?!" Sailor Mercury was puzzled. 'That attack should have frozen him!'  
Gohan looked over his shoulder at Usagi, who was still lying on the ground in tears. She was unharmed {duh!}. "You do NOT hurt Usagi like that. That is the WORST thing you could do to her. She tried her best to save you, she gave up her LIFE to save you! And is this how you repay her? Come back to kill her?! I do *NOT* think so!!!" Gohan immediately started to build up his energy. "Ka....."  
"What the hell?" Sailor Mars felt the power building.  
"Me....."  
"That energy is incredible!" Sailor Pluto, who had been quiet until now, exclaimed.  
"Ha....."  
Sailor Uranus smirked. "Nothing we can't beat."  
"Me....." By now the energy he held in his cupped hands was uncomprehendable. In his hand he was holding more energy than all of the senshi had combined.  
"Uranus.... World..... SHAKING!!!" She let loose her attack, which had most of her energy poured into it.  
"HAA!!!!!!!!" Gohan let loose the attack on the senshi.  
"Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, leaping up off the ground, trying to get ahead of the attack.  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!! No!!" Gohan cried, seeing Usagi jump ahead of his attack.  
The attack hit her left arm and leg, and burned the end of her hair. She screamed out in pain.  
"Usagi!" 'Oh my God, what have I done! Usagi, no!' He ran over to where she lay, her leg and arm torn and bloody. She was shaking and flowing tears.  
"Gohan, it hurts, so bad! Gohan, make the pain go away!" Usagi managed to whisper through her tears.  
"Oh, Usagi, why did you jump ahead of my attack, then!" Gohan asked, looking over her injuries. 'Man, she's even more banged up than she was when she first landed in this world!'  
"Because, Gohan.... beacuse, even if they WERE evil, they were my friends! Didn't you see it in their eyes! They were posessed! Something *made* them act the way they did!" She cried out in anguish. "Nooo! No! No! Gohan! Gohan-chan!" She cried, beating his chest with her one good fist. She collapsed and sobbed into his gi. "No..." she moaned. "They were my friends...." "Yaten, Taiki, , Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru," she whispered, naming each of them, "Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Rei, Makoto..... Minako.... she was like a sister to me..."  
Gohan let all this sink in. 'Oh, no! What have I done! Kami-sama, Gohan, you are a baka! You just murdered all of her friends, right in front of her eyes!' "I'm.... I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I don't know *how* I'll be able to forgive myself for this."  
"Usagi... chan? You called me Usagi-chan!" she managed a half-hearted smile.  
"Yeah. But I am *really* sorry, Usagi-chan. If you never want to see or hear from me again, I'll understand."  
"Silly Gohan-chan, you were just looking out for me. I forgive you," Usagi sort-of laughed, but it turned into a hacking cough. "Ah, I'm okay," she said, calming her coughs.  
The dust finally cleared, revealing a horrible sight. Gohan stared wide-eyed, and Usagi nearly fainted: The bodies of the senshi were strewn in bloody heaps, some of them nearly unrecognizable. But a very faint, very hoarse voice was heard from among the corpses.  
"Usagi...."  
"What? Gohan-chan, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, I did." Gohan recognized Sailor Venus's ki, although it was almost not even there.  
"Usagi-chan..."  
Usagi struggled to get up. "Gohan, Gohan! One of them is still alive! Gohan, come on, we have to help them!" Usagi tried to get up, but collapsed, because her left leg was completely crushed. "Gohan, help me! Help her!" Usagi grew hysterical in her need to be able to get up.   
Gohan got up and picked up Usagi. "Usagi, it's Sailor Venus, who's still alive." He stepped between the torn corpses and limbs strewn across the ground.   
Usagi's head pounded— the smell of the burnt bodies was too much for her to bear. She hurled over Gohan's arm onto the ground.  
Gohan saw that {obviously}, and felt sorry for her. But he understood. The stench *was* just... it was horrible. It was unblearable, and smoldering, and crushing. He, too, started to get a headache from it. But he still walked towards where he could feel Sailor Venus's ki coming from. Once he finally got there, the sight was even worse than the smell that filled the air.  
There was Sailor Venus, lying in a bloody, mangled heap on the ground. Her own blood, and that of the other senshis', had pooled around her. Her dirtied hair was splayed around her head, almost as if framing her bloody face. Her right eye was swollen shut, and she could barely keep the other open. Where her skin was not covered with either dirt or blood, it was charred from the heat of the blast. Sailor Jupiter's lifeless hand was still clutching Sailor Venus's arm; Sailor Venus didn't have the energy to shake it off. "Usagi-chan... I am sorry..."  
Usagi struggled from Gohan's hold and fell to the ground. She dragged herself, using her one good leg and arm, over to her companion's side. "Minako..." A tear trickled down her face and landed on her friend's cheek. "No.... No. You are *not* going to die. Gohan and I will help you, nurse you back to health. Right Gohan?" Usagi looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks.   
Gohan saw the desparation and love that filled her eyes. "Of course," he whispered.  
Usagi placed her hand on Venus's. "Well nurse you back to health, you'll be all right. Come on, Minako." She put her ear to her friend's breast. "See, your heart is still beating. You have life in you yet."  
Minako managed a smile, but it pained her face to keep it that way. "Usagi-chan, look, everyone is dead. I have nothing left, with our world completely destroyed, all of our friends now dead..."  
Usagi looked at Minako. "Our world... it's gone?"  
"Yes," Minako whispered.  
More tears threatened to spill from her crystalline blue eyes. But she hugged her friend as best as she could. "But *you* are here, and we have *this* world to protect. You are here, I am here. Gohan is here, too." She looked up at Gohan. "He, too, has suffered many losses, but look, he is still here, protecting his Earth. Minako, don't you see, you can start a new life, here! I already have!" Tears spilled down her face at the sheer emotion with which she was talking to her friend.  
"Usagi-chan, do you think so? I can start a new life here?" Sailor Venus closed her eye, it was too much trouble to keep it open.  
"Yes, yes, Minako! Of course! Minako, if you come back with me and Gohan, then we can get you cleaned up and bandaged, and then when you are well again, then you can also start training! Minako, we could lead wonderful lives here! Minako! Minako!"  
"Hmm," she murmured, trying to listen to her friend's words.  
"Minako, don't give up on me, come on, think of the time's we'll have together! Minako, Minako... Minako? Minako?! Oh my God! Minako! Minako!!" She grabbed her friend's hand and shook it furiously. "Minako! Listen to me! Minako!" The hand slipped from hers and fell to the ground, lifeless. "Minako! Minako!!" She collapsed over her best friend's body and sobbed. "Minako... Minako... Minako... But you said you'd come back with me, Minako...."  
Gohan just stood there, a look of mixed horror and sadness on his face. Usagi's last living friend, who was so close to starting a new life in his world, had just died, Usagi clutching her hand. All of Usagi's plans for her new life just washed away. 'Oh, Kami-sama, hae mercy on Usagi-chan, do not take her last living friend, I have killed all the others already. Hasn't she suffered enough? Does she even *deserve* to suffer?' A lone tear found its way down his cheek.  
Usagi looked up at Gohan, her eyes puffy from all the crying. "Gohan," she whispered faintly, "Gohan, we have to help her! We have to! Gohan..." she broke down again, the shock of her friend dying hitting her again in a giant wave.  
Gohan knew that she was dead, too. She was emitting absolutely no ki whatsoever. Gohan walked over to Usagi's side and kneeled down onto the blood-soaked ground. "Usagi," he said, stroking her head, "She's dead. You have to accept this, we can't bring her back to life, Usagi."  
The girl clung to his arm and cried into his sleeve. "I know, Gohan, I know," she whispered. "And that's the part that hurts."  
Gohan kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. This was all my fault. I wasn't thinking. I just wish there would be some way that I could fix this. But—"  
"There isn't. I know."  
A light rain started to fall over them, but neither of them noticed the droplets that hit their faces. A streak of lightning shot through the sky.   
But it didn't last just split second— it grew. It spread across the sky, but then refocused on a central point, not quite exactly above the two people in the field. Gohan looked up, shaking Usagi and motioning her to do the same.  
"What is that?" aske Usagi.  
"I don't know," Gohan replied, not tearing his eyes from the point of light.  
Suddenly, the light turned into a small portal, and through it came a girl with angel's wings. She stretched them open and hovered, looking down at the field in horror. She had chin-lengh blonde hair with black streaks in it, and she had light, fluffy bangs. She had on a dark blue and gold fighting gi that had been modified to suit a girl. She had cerulean blue eyes that looked like they had seen more than any 10-year old should. And now she was looking down at the scene on the field in complete shock. "Oh, Kami-sama..." Her eyes scanned over the bloody corpses and she saw Gohan and a badly injured Usagi sitting on the stained ground below. 'Kami-sama, she's in HORRIBLE state!' she thought to herself as she floated slowly downward. "Hey, hey there, do you need help?" she ased Gohan and Usagi.  
Gohan stared at the young girl with angel's wings. 'Her eyes... they lok familiar... but from where...' "Ah, no, that's all right. Who are you, and why are you here?"  
Usagi just stared at the girl with a blank expression on her face. She was still in shock from seeing all her friends die before her eyes.  
"Gomen," she said to Gohan, but not stopping her surveillance of the destruction she was standing amidst. "But I cannot tell you my name, not yet. But I am here because I need to be. I have been sent upon to help you and your companion."  
"How? Who sent you?"  
"Again, I cannot tell you just yet. I will, though, when the time is right.  
"Now," the girl continued. "Excuse me, but would you move slightly out of the way?" she asked, kneeling on the ground by Sailor Venus's body.  
Usagi, who was still in a daze, absentmindedly tugged on Gohan's arm, as to tell him to comply.  
Once they had moved a couple feet away from the dead senshi's body, the girl placed her index and middle finger of her right hand upon her forehead, on which a black star and gold crescent-moon symbol appeared. She lightly placed her left hand, in the same fashion, on the forehead of Sailor Venus. The girl shut her eyes and concentrated for a second, and then faintly at first, but growing in intensity, the venus sign appeared on the other girl's head. Then suddenly a golden-silver glow appeared in the hand of the girl and traveled through her fingers into Venus's forehead, then spreading and eventually covering her whole body. Now that the transfer was complete, the mysterious girl opened her eyes and the symbol disappeared once again from her forehead. The glow in Sailor Venus's body also died down, and when it was gone, her breathing was heard.  
"Oh my God," Usagi slowly whispered. "Oh my God..." She crawled over to her friend's side and touched her hand to her chest, feeling the heartbeat. "Oh my God. She's alive!" Tears, this time of joy, trickled down her cheeks. She turned around and stared at the girl who had just given Sailor Venus's life back to her.  
The girl stared right back at Usagi with cerulean eyes.   
"My daughter," Usagi suddenly said, still staring at the girl. "You are my daughter."  
"What?!" Gohan looked at Usagi.  
"She," Usagi pointed a finger at the girl standing before them, "She is my daughter."  
"Yes," the girl replied calmly, "You are right."  
Gohan looked at the girl, then back at Usagi. 'That's right! Her eyes! That's where they look familiar from! They are the same eyes as Usagi's!'  
"I suppose that now I can tell you my name. My name is Son Serenity Usagi Skyler Sakura." She smiled at her future parents.  
Gohan's eyes went wide. He was shocked speechless. He turned and looked at Usagi.  
Usagi just grinned right back. "Well, then I suppose you know who we are, right?" She asked her newly recognized future daughter.  
"Yes," she laughed. "But please, call me either Skye or Skyler, as everyone else does."  
"Of course, if you wish," Usagi also laughed.  
Skyler walked over to where her future mother was lying on the ground. She placed a hand on her forehead, causing the star and moon symbol to appear on it again. She placed her other hand on her mother's forehead, causing the crescent moon to appear on it. Skyler again transferred some of her energy to Usagi and healed her injuries.  
Usagi stood up and hugged her future daugher. "Thank you, Skye. Gohan, would you mind taking hre back to your house? Maybe she would like something to eat, or rest. I have something I need to take care of," she said, glancing around her.  
Gohan snapped out of his trance-like state. "Oh, sure. Skyler, is it? Okay." He flared up his ki and took off a little slower than normal, not wanting to make Skyler work hard to keep up with him. But she flexed her wings and flew up into the sky, easily keeping pace with him.  
Usagi watched them fly off until she could no longer see them. Then she turned and looked around her. 'God, this is horrible! But I have to do this,' she thought to herself. She walked over to where Sailor Jupiter lay. She touched her forehead in the same manner as Skyler had done before to Sailor Venus, then touching her own. A greenish energy flowed from her friend to her own body, merging with her own. She picked her way carefully around the bodies, doing the same to each of them, each time gaining new powers. Finally, she was finished all except for Sailor Venus. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'She's still alive. I have no need to take her powers if she still can use them herself.' She walked carefully back to Sailor Venus, and cradled her carefully in her arms. She stood up and looked around a final time at all her friends. "Goodbye," she whispered. "Goodbye, my friends." The crescent moon on her forehead glowed and she watched as her senshi's bodies faded from view. "Goodbye..."  
  
{This is a good place to end my chapter, but I don't want to, I told myself this chap'd be longer.}  
  
"So you're... our future daughter?" Gohan asked, taking a bite of his dinner.  
"Yes, I am. As I said earlier, my full name is Son Serenity Usagi Skyler Sakura."  
"And you don't have any other siblings or anything, do you?" Usagi asked, grinning.  
Skyler glanced at Gohan and grinned. "As a matter of fact, I have—"  
Gohan's eyes grew wide as plates. "What?!"  
"None," she finished, laughing. Usagi joined in the laughter, seeing her daughter's joke, even though Usagi didn't originally mean it that way.  
Gohan tried to glare at the two giggling girls, but he couldn't keep a straight face. He, too, started to laugh.  
After the laughted died down, the three once again started to eat the food that had been laid out on the table. Gohan paused to notice that Skyler had the same eating habits as himself and Usagi. But it wasn't that she ate sloppily and like a pig {no, neither do Usagi or Gohan}, she just ate steadily and a lot.  
After all the food was gone, Skyler thanked Gohan for the meal and helped to clear the dishes off the table.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of washing them. Usagi, you might as well show her around the house," Gohan said, walking into the kitchen, carrying in the last of the dishes.  
"So what exactly brings you here, Skye?" Usagi asked as she was walking up the stairs.  
'She calls me Skye, no-one else, just like my real mother does.' She smiled, but then her expression grew serious. "Actually, I came to warn you about a danger you will be facing in the future. It has already attacked my time, but we have it contained, at least temporarily."  
Usagi looked at her future daughter with sympathetic eyes. "How horrible... "  
"Yes. Father nearly died trying to hold it off." She looked down at her feet. "But Mother saved him. You two are such a loving couple and care for each other very deeply."  
Usagi looked away from her daughter and blushed slightly, smiling. "So how long do we have?" she asked, just as they arrived at her room. "I guess you can sleep in here."  
"Thank you. Let's get resettled, then I'll tell you. Is that alright?" Skyler asked, stepping inside the room.  
"Sure."  
Usagi went to the big closet and pulled out a mat, some blankets, and many pillows {I like pillows! ^.^;;}. She set them up on the floor next to her bed, leaving space in between the two. "Do you have anything with you? I didn't see you bring anything with you."  
"That's because I used capsules," she answered, pulling a case out of a pocket at her belt. She picked one out and tossed it onto the floor, revealing a trunk full of clothing (mainly fighting gi's). She tossed another one, this time causing another trunkful of personal belongings to appear. She pulled out one last one; this time it was a pack of survival gear (like knives, a canteen, a bow and arrow, a smal tent, etc.).   
"The gear can go in the closet, along with your clothes," Usagi said, already hanging some of the clothes up. "You can do what you want with your other belongings."  
"Okay, thanks." Skyler first tossed her pack of survival gear in the closet, then opened up her trunk of personal belongings. The first thing she took out was a package wrapped in brown paper. She carefully unwrapped it, revealing a velvet-bound photo album. She caressed it with her fingers and laid it aside. The second thing she took out was a doll, a beautiful doll made to resemble her grandmother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom {aaw! I want one of those! Hmm... maybe I'll make one... ^.^;;}. She hugged it, kissed it, and put it aside along with her photo album. She reached inside the trunk for a heavily-packaged item. She unwrapped it carefully, and when she pulled it out of its wrappings, a bright light filled the room.  
"Woah!" Usagi cried, blinded by the sudden light. She stumbled and fell onto her bed, her eyes squeezed shut. "What is this light?"  
Skyler wrapped both hands around the shining object, to lessen the light it was emitting.  
Usagi cracked an eye open, to see if it was still to bright to look. When she saw that Skyler was covering the shining object, she opened the other eye. "What is that?"  
Skyler didn't take her hands from around the object until the shine died down to a faint glow. She took one hand from around it, letting Usagi see what it was.  
"It's... it's the ginzuishou!" Usagi stared at the crystal in her daughter's hand.  
"Hai, it is." Skyler pressed her other hand on it again, and it instantly transformed into an intricate tiara. She placed it upon her own head. "This, believe it or not, is the safest place to put it, the safest place to keep it. It emits no ki when in this form."  
"I see," Usagi said, staring at the ginzuishou-tiara. 'She's right, it *doesn't* emit any ki anymore! I wonder how that works...'  
Skyler took her belongings and set them on her mat, shoving the trunk against the wall.  
"Now," she said, sitting crosslegged on her mat, "I will tell you my story."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Okay! Yay! See, I *did* make this chapter a lot longer! ^_~;;V Well, anyways, review please! Do you like my character, Skyler? Well, anways, I'm open for suggestions, and if ur gonna flame me, well, I'll just roast marshmallows with them. Heh. ^.~—V So anyways, R&R! Lots and lots!  
ja ne, Tsu  



	6. Skyler's Story

Yayayay! You don't hate Skyler, I see? I *promise* she'll be nothing like the pink spore, she won't be clingy and whiny. Well, as you can see from chapter 5, she isn't. She's a very mature 10 year-old. Oh, thank you very much Lady Kyia for bringing up the Dragonballs, I *completely* forgot about them (how could I forget?!). ^.^;; I'll see if I can work them in either this chapter or the next. And also, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, cuz I *love* getting reviews! ^.^  
Well, enough of my rambling, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own either DBZ or Sailor Moon (or this story would be a storyline!). That said, please don't sue me! Anyways, if you did, all you would get is Connecticut, New Hampshire, and New York state quarters, and oh yeah, my big yellow bunny stuffed animal (and if you get that, then I'm gonna hunt it down and take it back!). So there.  
Oh, wait, I *do* own Skyler- she's all mine! Khehehe! (Emma, *giggles*)  
  
"..." - speaking  
'...' - thinking  
*...* - emphasis on a word  
{...} - author's note  
~*~ - scene transition  
  
Ages:  
Future Usagi- 30 technically, but stopped aging at 22, due to the powers of the ginzuishou  
Future Gohan- 31, but stopped aging at 23  
Skyler- 10  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It all started," began Skyler, "in the year 13 A.S.- that means After Senshi. You see, a new timeline was started after the Sailor senshi had "mysteriously disappeared." {an: Hmm, I wonder how that happened? ^.^;;} Anyway, in the year 13 A.S., you and Gohan are both fighters and warriors, similar to the Z Senshi from the past. It had been quiet (in terms of enemies) for two years now. So you both focused on raising me and training me to be a fighter, too. I was trained to use my Saiyajin powers along with my Lunarian."  
"So your Saiyajin powers have already been awakened? Have you achieved SSJ yet?" asked a very curious Usagi.  
"As a matter of fact, I have, just recently., and I am now."  
"So that explains your enormous ki. But then why do you have black streaks in your hair?"  
"I dyed my hair while in SSJ mode, so that the naked eye would think me to be just a normal girl. But whenever I'm not in SSJ mode, my hair is reverse-- black hair with blonde streaks."  
"Oh. Anyway, please continue, Skye," said Usagi.  
"Wait, I could relay the story to you more efficiently like this." Skyler placed two fingers on her own forehead and power symbol, two fingers on her other hand on Usagi's forehead.  
  
~*~Flashback, well, sort-of~*~ {an: Usagi would see this almost like a movie. Skyler's narrarating in some parts.}  
  
Skyler was trained in both her Saiyajin powers and her Lunarian. She has achieved partial mastery in both cases, as she still has a lot to learn. But she had one very unique technique that neither Usagi or Gohan could explain-- Skyler had a keen ability to sense whether anything, man or beast, was evil or good, no matter how far away. She could feel evil lurking in the farthest corners of the Universe. She could sense good in the habitants of distant planets. She could feel evil and good everywhere.   
And not two and a half years of peace had passed when Skyler sensed what she dreaded the most-- and evil force, heading towards Earth, with plans to invade and destroy. She immediately told Usagi and Gohan, who alerted anyone with special power, anyone who was strong enough to fight whatever, or whoever, this was.   
Usagi found the ginzuishou and gave it to Skyler, with instructions on how to activate and use it. Usagi also found her henshin, the one that enabled her to turn into Eternal Sailor Moon. She surged some of her own power into the locket, powering it up, transforming it into an evolved form of Eternal Sailor Moon.   
Skyler had sensed that it would be arriving on Earth in a week's time, so Usagi and Gohan were scrambling around trying to get the guardian forces ready. Gohan tried to see if he could draw up a plan of attack, but he could think of absolutely nothing, because no one knew the enemy's combat style. So all they could do was wait. The people of the Earth had all been evacuated into safe holds deep underground, so all that was left for the enemy to face was Skyler's family, and the other special forces of the Earth.   
Everything that could be done to ensure the safety of the people of the Earth had been done, so all the Guardians could do was sit and wait. But finally the day came when Skyler predicted that the enemy would arrive. And they did, right at sunrise.   
Fleet after fleet of the enemy's ships landed on the ground, releasing hundreds of warriors from each. The Guardians all easily defeated them, for they were weak (probably ordinary civilians thrown into combat). But Skyler had sensed there was more to the enemy fleet than that. The moment the last soldier died, another flock of enemy ships landed, with stronger soldiers coming out of it. But their numbers were smaller than the first line's, although still slightly bigger than the Guardians'. This time defeating them took a little more time, and some of the weaker Guardians, like those only Skyler's age, were almost completely drained of their energy, due to overexertion.   
Once that wave of enemy soldiers was defeated, the mother ship came into sight, hovering low and large over the ground. It was guessed that whoever their leader was, he or she had bodyguard, who were probably the strongest fighters, too. And that was right. A line of 20 bodyguards, who were almost as powerful as some of the stronger guardians, came out of the ship, heavily armed and ready to attack.   
"Skyler!" Usagi shouted. "Use the ginzuishou to make a shield!" But by the time she had started to make it, the enemy had already attacked. One of Gohan's advisors was killed by a beam of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere.   
"No!!!!!!!!!!" an enraged Gohan shouted, going SSJ. In his rage, he killed off 7 of them, using some special signature attack he had made up not too long before the attack. He killed 7 of them. Due to the fact that the enemy didn't know of Gohan's SSJ abilities, the Guardians gained the upper hand.   
Usagi transformed into Eternal Special Sailor Moon, which was the form achieved from the powered-up henshin. {an: The enemy didn't know about her Sailor Moon form, either} She killed 5 more. There were only 7 of them left, and the other Guardians took care of them, one at a time.   
The leader of the enemy fleet appeared from the ship-- a ferocious-looking she-devil who was over 7 feet tall. Her power level was enormous-- as high as Gohan's was while in normal form. Skyler knew right away that she was no match for her, not only because she knew she wasn't as strong, but also because even though she had the ginzuishou, she didn't know quite how to properly use it.   
Gohan immediately started to fire multiple ki blasts at the queen. She was thrown back by them, and he prevented her from building up her own ki attack. While he kept firing the ki blasts at the queen, Usagi took out her Eternal Star Tier (which goes along with the Eternal Special Sailor Moon form), and built up some of her energy in it. When the energy had multiplied tenfold, she released it, firing it at the she-devil. This knocked her down completely.   
Usagi signaled for Gohan to go in and finish her off. He built up a huge blue-ish ki blast in his hands, and moved in closer to the enemy queen. Right as he was about to release the attack, the queen suddenly rolled out of the attack's way. She smirked, and threw her own, small, ki blast at his. This caused his own attack to backfire and explode on himself.   
When Usagi and Skyler both saw what happened, Usagi took off running to him, but Skyler was frozen in place by her anger. She was too enraged. Her ki level rose at a steady pace, and she was more and more angry with this she-devil for almost killing her father. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she suddenly snapped, and let it all go. Her hair flew up and spiked out, and for the first time, Skyler went Super-Saiyajin.  
But she didn't even realize, or notice that, until later. She turned and glared at the enemy queen. The she-devil smirked at me, but her eyes betrayed her-- Skyler could tell she was terrified. The ginsuizhou in her hand, she paced ever so slowly closer to where the enemy queen was standing.   
"Stop," she cried, "Stop! I command you! I am Queen Kitsura of the planet Shenko! I command you to stop where you are!" But of course Skyler didn't waver at all-- her status didn't matter to her, that witch had almost killed her father.   
"You," she growled, "You nearly killed my father. You are going to pay for that!" Skyler's expression softened slightly, as she whispered to the ginzuishou. It glowed faintly, and she cupped the crystal in her hands. She started building up her own ki energy, and once she had a good portion of it balled up, she released it into the ginzuishou. It glowed very brightly.   
Skyler let go of it with one hand, and swung the other hand in an arc. It glowed brighter and brighter, until barely anything could be seen anymore. But she knew where the queen was. "You're going down!" Skyler screamed. She felt a sudden instinct to yell out.   
"Dai Gin Cho!!!" she shouted, releasing the energy in the ginzuishou in a silvery butterfly shape at the horrible queen. The attack impacted, leaving a huge crater where the queen stood only moments before, and a mangled body at the bottom.   
"She's still alive!" Usagi screamed. Skyler gave her mother back the ginzuishou, which was still warm and glowing. Usagi chanted something in ancient Lunarian, causing it to turn into a great sword. She flew down to where the she-devil's body lay, and struck her head with the sword. The queen instantly disappeared.   
"She is contained for now, but we will have to get rid of her once and for all. I want you to go to the past and get my and Gohan's past selves to help us," Usagi instructed her daughter. She also told her the pass-code to turn the ginzuishou into various objects, such as a tiara {an: like Skye has it now}, the sword, like she had used to contain the enemy queen, and other objects.   
"I'd rather hold onto it like this," Skyler said, turning it back into its crystal form, "While I travel."  
"That's all right. Now I will arrange to have your necessities packed up. Go right now and get whatever personal belongings you want to take with you," Usagi said, going to pack away Skyler's other things.   
When Skyler returned, she had everything packed into three trunks. All three were capsulized and put in a special case.   
Usagi handed her daughter a Time Key from her belt. "This is the way you will be traveling from time to time, Skye. Don't lose it."  
Skyler hung it on a silver chain around her neck, along with the ginzuishou. "Don't worry, I won't."  
She walked over to where Gohan lay on a stretcher, about to be carried away.  
He told his daughter one last thing before her departure.   
"Here," he told her, handing her a small metal object. "Take this with you, Skyler. That is the Dragonball radar. Gather them, just like in the stories I used to tell you, and make a wish."   
"But what do I wish for?" she asked, not sure.   
"You'll know when the time comes. You must go now, Skyler. Goodbye," he whispered.   
Skyler turned around and looked at everyone else, a group of the Guardians, and her mother. "I understand that now the fate of our Earth depends on me. I accept this fate, and will try with all my ability to fulfill it. I will return with Gohan and Usagi of the past, and I myself will come back stronger. Goodbye, my friends, mother. Tell the people of the Earth that they can depend on me, for I will come back successful in my mission. {an: damn, this is getting all philosophical and crap! I gotta stop!!} Goodbye everyone!" Skyler cried, thrusting the Time Key into the air, disappearing. In a silvery flash, she was gone.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, look! I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time! Yay! : )  
So, I hope this explains some about Skyler. Next chapter will be back in current (where they actually are) time. Gomen nasai for taking so long, I got writers block again and haven't been home much at all (I'm a social butterfly! hehe ^_~--V ). Hopefully my next chapter won't take so long. Ja ne, Tsu  
PS, do you think I should change the title? I mean, it doesn't really fit anymore, ya know? Cuz I didn't expect the story to turn out this way. So what do ya think? If you think I should, I'm open for suggestions! 


End file.
